Secret Santa
by Killedwithkisses
Summary: The final event before graduation.  Secret Santa.  And Kick luckily got Kendall.  What is he suppose to get this blonde who's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

In Mellowbrook middle school there was an annoying tick, with only 10 minutes until recess, the students waited anxiously. With only 3 weeks until Christmas, the school had decided to do secret santa with the graduating class, going into High School. The sweet scent of gifts could be smelt. Kick Buttowski's class mates where picking names out of hats. It was finally Kick's turn, and without a worry Kick grabbed a small, plain folded up piece of paper. Un-wrapping it, Kick read the infuriating name written on it. Kendall Perkins. The saying was that Blondes had more fun, when honestly, his class were full of dull blondes who didn't know the first thing to be fun. The bell went, and kick sat in his seat, stunned, like it was the end of the world. What do you get a girl for Christmas? What do you get Kendall, who was probably judging him right now, because she was glaring at him from the doorway.

Kick's friend finally noticed that Kick was still sitting down, unable to move. "C'mon Kick, if we don't leave now all the pizza will be gone." Kick's plump friend Gunther said, rubbing his tummy.

"I... I got Kendall." Kick stuttered in disbelief.

"I got Wacky Jacky." Gunther said rather disappointed. "This has nothing to do with me getting Jacky a present, but could I have one of your jumpsuits, one that's preferably used." Gunther twiddled with his fingers.

"Whatever. What am I suppose to get fun police Kendall?" Kick got his bag and board and went with Gunther to the cafeteria. At the table sat Mouth, Wacky Jacky and a few other students.

"Hi Kick." Jacky said getting uncomfortably close to Kick.

"Hello wa...Jacky."

"You don't smell awesome today, Is it because you got a certain blonde for secret santa?" Jacky smirked and puckered her lips.

"You told her." Kick pointed to Gunther who had a mouth full of pizza, Gunther innocently wiggled his fingers at Kick, which meant a wave. "What do girls like Jacky?"

"You." Jacky answered way to fast for Kick's liking, sure he may have had a few girls but that wasn't the point, Kendall was complicated. Jacky looked around at every staring at her. "Girls also like shopping." Jacky shrugged.

"Shopping, perfect." Kick sarcastically said while picking at the disgusting cafeteria food. "I hate shopping." Kick swallowed his dignity. "Guess I should do this now or never." Kick got up and walked over to where Kendall was sitting, with her boyfriend Ronaldo. "Hey guys." Kick slid onto the seat, opposite the couple. "What's happening?" He asked, trying to be smooth.

"What do you want Clarence?" Kendall asked in her annoying voice.

"Well, I was just wondering Kendall, if you would like to go shopping with me, this weekend.

" Ok..." Kendall agreed, rather conciously.

**So yeah. Review I guess. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kick was dreading Saturday. Usually everyone in Mellowbrook is looking forward to Saturday. No school, no homework, no teachers. For Kick he would be hanging out with Kendall, the girl who was so schooled up for every occasion. Kick had decided to put on some cologne, which also had Gunther teasing him, saying it was a date that Kick fell into.

"Have fun on your date." Gunther called out from Kick's window, while Kick was walking out of his front yard.

"Not a date!" Kick yelled.

At the Perkin's household Kendall was throwing some of her clothes around. Why did she even care what Kick thought. Her girl hormones must have gone on overdrive when she thought she should write "I LOVE KB." on her locker. She was insane that day. She felt rebellious for siding with Kick. Kendall got on some pink shorts, and a black singlet, with some red sneakers. She never got this dressed up for Ronaldo, it was like she was a new person when Kick was around. When their hands where stuck together, she was out going, and even learnt some new moves. Kendall walked down to the kitchen, she had to escape her parents wrath.

"Kendall dear, where are you off to?" Kendall's mother asked, sipping on some tea.

"Just shops. I'll be home before three." Kendall quickly said, scrunching her face towards the door, not bearing to look at her mother. Her mother was judgemental.

"Have fun with Ronaldo." Kendall's mother called out. Kendall was going to go back to tell her mother that she was going out with the rebellious daredevil who lived in her street, but decided against that. Kendall met Kick at the corner of the street, near the bus stop.

"What time's the bus?" Kendall asked Kick.

"Ouch, not even a hello Clarence this time." Kick imitated Kendall, while sticking his tongue out, which obviously irritated Kendall. "We're going by board." Kick said to Kendall, flipping his board up to his side.

"You think I'm going on that thing, again?" Kendall lifted her chin up, snottily crossing her arms. A stubborn girl she was. Before she had any say, Kick was on his board, and grabbed Kendall's arm, forcing her onto the board. "You are insane!" Kendall yelled in Kick's ear, a loud girly shriek. Yelling into Kick's shoulder she clung onto Kick so tightly he could hardly breathe. "Ok ok ok!" Kendall yelled. "Just slow down a bit!" Kendall said trying to get Kick to hear her words. Kick was on a roll, literally, he was speeding through the streets, making record time on his board. He was close to the mall, so he decided to slow down, until he tried to swerve a small pebble, which caused him to fall onto the ground. Only one thing had been on his mind. Kendall. He knew that if she got hurt she would kill him. Kick landed on his back on the pavement, it hurt, and it would leave a few marks, but what made it worse? When Kendall landed on top of him. "Ow..." Kendall moaned still on top of Kick. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes slowly, and closed them again. They were a sparkling green colour. Kendall's eyes shot open, looking at the boy who was underneath her. She pushed her hair behind her ears, and got up quickly, dusting herself off, trying to hide her blush. "S...Sorry." She stuttered apologetic.

"It's fine..." Kick awkwardly scratched his arm, not facing the blonde. "Maybe we should walk the rest of the way." Kick suggested.

"Yeah..." Kendall agreed, trying to hide her blush. "But Clarence." Kendall said, trying to regain her confidence. "Did you really think that skate boarding was a good idea?" Kendall smiled a little, a small grin that Kick caught.

"You're the smart one." Kick winked, and walked into the mall leaving Kendall who was giving a goofy grinned, she followed him a little behind. It was starting to snow a bit, and it was getting heavier and heavier.

The two walked around the mall, not saying anything. And it was getting more and more awkward, seeing people from their school and then giggling at them, and pointing fingers. "Why'd you bring me here Clarence?" Kendall asked, annoyed by the silence.

"Well, I need to shop for a certain girl." Kick trailed off, making it sound to romantic and coupley, she'd think that he would have a girlfriend of some sort.

"He totally has a girlfriend." Kendall thought, this kind of made her stomach ache, like she was punched, _like seeing the one you love, love somebody else._ GUTTERED. "Aaaahh..." Kendall said, guttered.

"She's mature though, and I need your opinion." Kick spat out, trying not to make it obvious.

"Well, I think anything that has meaning to you two would be perfect." Kendall said, while looking into a shops window. "Wow..." She gasped, looking at a pair of fuzzy pink boots.

"You like them?" Kick crossed his arms, the girl had weird taste.

"They're cute." Kendall blushed, looking at the floor indecisive.

"Alright." Kick said, and went inside the store. It was hideously girly, with pink decorations, hearts and weird, smiley plush bears around, with some boy band called five Directions playing in the store. A blonde girl, about 16 went over to Kick, she wore bright pink blush, and wore her hair in a high pony tail.

"May I help you?" Her voice screechy and high pitched annoying Kick.

"No thanks, just want those boots." Kick said pointing to the pink boots.

"For a girlfriend I assume? The pink leaned over, revealing a frilly pink bra, which kind of disgusting Kick. Cougar girl. "Well there adorable, the blondie outside will love em'!" She got the boots and packed them in a light pink box. "Message? Maybe an I love you, or I think you're a cutie?" The girl asked, getting out a pen.

"Just a Merry Christmas." Kick said, not really wanting the girl to get into his business.

"Alrighty, so that'll be Merry Christmas, my love. Got it." The girl cheerfully gave Kick the pink box, wrapped up in some Candy Cane Christmas paper. "Hope your girlfriend loves it, you cutie!" The girl waved flirtatiously at Kick, which creeped him out more. He walked out to Kendall, who was looking confused.

"For your sister?" Kendall asked Kick, with a shrug.

"Yeah, she loves pink, fuzzy stuff." Kick said hiding the lie.

"So we should go, right?" Kendall asked. "People will think your my, eww..." Kendall shuddered at the thought. But getting closer to the exit of the mall was fearful, some mall cops were gauding the doors, and pushing people back.

"Oh biscuits." Kick looked stunned, the realisation hit him. Snowed in.

"Oh no, this cannot be happening!" Kendall yelled at Kick. Why was she even blaming him. "Ronaldo and I have a Christmas Party to attend to." Kendall sat on the ground, slumping down on her arms, with a frown on her face.

"Well, I can get us out of here, but I'll need your help." Kick said, looking at Kendall with a smirk.

"What is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, so I wouldn't have said yes if I knew that your butt would be in my face!" Kendall yelled. Kick and gotten Kendall and himself to go into the vents, crawling through them.

"Lay down on the perfume, you're killing me." Kick gagged, gesturing a finger down his throat to vomit.

"So Clarence, what's the point of this?" Kendall asked, trying to look elsewhere than the giant kaboose in her face. Which was hard, because she was trying to hide that she had the "hots" for this daredevil. It was obvious though, everyone in her class almost knew, but him, she wrote it on her locker which was more obvious than then a balloon has no air, it's deflated. So she eyed his butt.

"I'm going to move all of the snow, that way you and Ronaldo can have your lame Christmas party." Kick rolled his eyes, he hated seeing Kendall with Ronaldo, it just made him mad, and made him feel sick in the stomach.

"It wont be lame. And I bet you're spending Christmas with your girlfriend." Kendall said, but quickly covered her mouth with her one free hand while they both crawled through the vents. It was silent, Kendall's eyes were wide open, while Kick was trying to process the thought. "I mean girls who are friends, like Scarlet..." Kendal trailed off, looking somewhat sad.

"I, no... No." Kick shook his head furiously. "We're almost there." Kick said, and swiftly turned left, and slid down the vent, out into the cold snow. It was brisk, his nose instantly turned red. He held out his hand so Kendall could get out easier, since it was a big jump. She looked at the hand confused, but took it, while jumping Kick put his arm around her, to make a steady land since it was a little slippery. "Careful, it's slippery." He said looking up at the blonde, who gave him an It's-pretty-obvious look. Kick got on his skateboard, and grabbed Kendall's arm, pulling her onto the skateboard.

"You know, I can skateboard myself." Kendall smugly smiled.

"And I would love to see that." Kick chuckled, and got up onto his skateboard, zooming off.

"Aren't we going back!" Kendall yelled.

"Yeah, but I need to get something first." Kick said, going around to his house. He looked in his garage while Kendall stood near the skateboard. "Gotcha." Kick whispered looking at the object.

"And what is that?" Kendall asked looking at her nails.

Kick was heaving some rope, and a large metal square, trying it all up to his skateboard. "It'll remove the snow, trust me. But you'll have to get onto the board first..." Kick bit his lip, which made Kendall have a goofy smile.

"Okay." She giddily said, and got onto the board. Feeling sick, like she wanted to vomit as kick wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto the rope, Kendall gulped. "So, let's go." She tried to remain confident, showing no signs of weakness is all she needed. "Remember, I have a, boyfriend." She stuttered, stupid feelings, good for nothing. The two moved their way to the mall. They both skated the snow out of the way, with most of it gone.

"We did it!" Kick and Kendall chanted, and hugged one another for a few seconds, before some of the shoppers who came out of the mall looked at each other. "So uhh Kendall." Kick scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I got you something for Christmas..." Kick gave Kendall the present with the boots inside.

"Thank you." Kendall gave a small smile, which made her look effortlessly cute.

"Merry secret santa?" Kick asked, confused as to what to say. Kendall giggled, which made him laugh along with her. A blush appearing on their faces.

"So I better go, I have Ronaldo's party, but I'll see you around, Kick." Kendall waved goodbye, walking back to her house. And she had finally called him Kick.

**WHY AM I SO LAME? I'm sorry for cliche's and such. But, enjoy is guyssss.**


End file.
